Lettre secrète
by AbandonneCompte
Summary: Draco Malfoy faisait son travail de préfet lorsqu'une porte apparaît comme par magie devant lui, le rendant curieux. En franchissant la porte, le serpentard découvrit des classeurs remplis de ...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J. .

 **Titre :** Lettre secrète

 **Auteur :** Moi :D

 **Résumé :** Draco Malfoy faisait son travail de préfet lorsqu'une porte apparaît comme par magie devant lui, le rendant curieux. En franchissant la porte, le serpentard découvrit des classeurs remplis de ...

 **Personnage :** Draco Malfoy

 **Genre :** Humour/Aventure

 **Rating :** M (il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir)

 **Couple :** ? Mystère ?

* * *

 **Prologue : La découverte des lettres**

Draco Malfoy, préfet de Serpentard, comme chaque soir, commença à marcher dans les couloirs pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas des idiots qui sautaient le couvre feu encore une fois malgré les colles répétés. Le blond prit tout son temps, trouvant la balade reposante avant de se coucher. Pendant sa promenade, le serpentard enleva 15 points à Gryffondor et 10 points à Poufsouffle ainsi que 5 points à Serdaigle. Le fils de Lucius Malfoy marchait d'un pas ferme et tranquille vers sa chambre de préfet seulement une porte inconnue apparaît comme par magie devant lui et ce n'était pas la salle sur demande car le blond n'était pas au bonne endroit. La porte qui séparait la salle secrète de lui même lui paraissait parfaitement normale, c'était une porte en bois comme celle des placards à ballait présent dans le château. Seulement une question persistait dans le cerveau du fils de Narcissa, pourquoi une porte de placard apparaît de nul par ?

Sa main blanche approchait de la poignée de couleur cuivre, certainement à cause de la rouille, en posant sa main dessus le blond croyait que la porte était fermé à clef vu la résistance quand il appuyait, seulement la serrure était juste rouillé jusqu'à devenir presque un fossile, illustrant le fait que personne n'était rentrée dans cette pièce depuis longtemps. En ouvrant la séparation en bois, un voile de poussière s'élevait devant ses yeux mercures lui faisant plisser les yeux gris. Le serpentard sortit sa baguette magique de sa grande poche et lança un sortilège pour enlever toute la poussière avant d'éclairer toute la salle. Des étagères remplis de classeur lui faisaient face. Sur chaque classeur se trouvait une étiquette avec marqué des prénoms et des noms de plusieurs générations.

Le préfet blond s'approchait d'un des classeurs pour voir écrit "Narcissa Black - Lucius Malfoy". Le fils de ces deux personnes regardaient le classeur en question la bouche ouverte , oubliant son éducation. Il arrivait finalement à fermer la bouche en se souvenant d'un des serment de son paternel. Draco posa l'objet sur la table en plein milieu de la grande salle et l'ouvrit pour découvrir des centaines de millier de lettres qui étaient écrit par ses parents et parfaitement conservées dans des pochettes plastiques malgré l'âge des parchemins. L'aristocrate referma le classeur ne voulant pas les lire ici et jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres pour découvrir des classeurs "Lily Evans - James Potter", "Severus Snape - Lily" ainsi que "Draco Malfoy - Harry Potter"... Quoi !? Songea le blond, on nous espionne quand on écrit des lettres.

Le serpentard fit une copie de tous les classeurs et les rétrécit avant de les mettre dans sa poche pour pouvoir les lire plus tard. Les poches remplis, Draco sortit de la pièce après avoir regardé à droite et à gauche. Le préfet couru vers sa chambre pour lire ces lettres.

En arrivant devant la porte de sa chambre, le blond murmura précipitamment le mot de passe avant de franchir le seuil. Enfin, il allait pouvoir lire les lettres seul.

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

A la prochaine !


	2. Ange Phoenix

Salutation, _**cher sorciers et cher sorcières**_

Je ne donne plus de nouvelle sur ce compte pour plusieurs raisons :

j'ai totalement détaché de ce compte,

J'étais complètement déboutée de mes fanfictions remplies de fautes et d'incohérence.

De ce fait, je vous annonce que je vais reprendre chaque fanfiction sur mon autre compte, l'actuel, AngePhoenix

Elles seront corrigées et cohérentes !

Et surtout, elles seront finies un jour, je vous en fais la promesse !

Merci à vous

 ** _Ange Phoenix_**

* * *

Ps : Je possède un forum Harry Potter qui s'étend sur divers fandoms, La Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons, et je vous annonce que c'est le deuxième forum français !


End file.
